


lightning at your finger tips

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, but kept it canon verse other than the soulmates thing, had a different sensei as kids than team tobirama, i stuck with my headcanon that danzo kagami and torifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kagami has been hoping for an opportunity like this forever and he just can't mess it up.





	lightning at your finger tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> for rae, who writes as all so many soulmate aus, a fic thats tobikaga/kagatobi with soulmates who heal each other by touching

“Hiruzen this is important,” Kagami whines, “stop looking at me like that. Tobirama-san was your sensei, you have to know.”

“I don’t know what it is you think it’s so important I tell you,” he sighs, “So you’ve never been on a mission with him before, just act normal.”

“What if I act like I normally do and he thinks I’m a weirdo? You have to have some advice,” he insists.

“I’d say not to be ridiculous, but you are acting like a weirdo right now,” Hiruzen deadpans, “Just pretend to be competent. He likes competence.”

“First of all, I am competent,” he reprimands. “And secondly, I don’t know how to do that when he’s watching. I’m going to panic.”

“Pretend he’s not there? Can I go now?” He doesn’t seem to appreciate randomly being dragged into an alley on his way to lunch.

“I guess that’s better advice than nothing. Probably won’t work though,” he groans.

“I don’t know why you’re so concerned about going on a mission with Tobirama-sensei. You’ve already met him,” he complains.

“Yeah,” Kagami responds, “but only in passing. This is different. My chance to make a good impression. He has to like me Hiruzen; he’s the coolest person in the village.”

“Cooler than me?”

“You’re one of the least cool people in the village.”

“I want to take back my advice and friendship,” Hiruzen huffs.

“Too late,” he grins, “I’ve got to get ready. Being prepared is a part of competence.”

“Good luck,” he says with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

 

Kagami checks his storage seals and bags one last time. He may have already checked about five times but he has to be certain this time. Getting assigned this high priority courier mission with Tobirama Senju probably used up all the good luck he had, so if he wants to make a good impression he really has to put in his all. Up to this point he’s had every previous attempt to get to know Tobirama mysteriously foiled by fate. Well more like foiled by his cousin Hikaku ‘aren’t-there-less-scary-people-to- crush-on’ Uchiha and his teammate Danzo ‘I’m-clearly-jealous-that-you’re-more-likeable’ Shimura. They won’t be on this mission, so really, it’s his only chance.

He straps on the last of his gear and slips out the window. Jumping across the roofs to where he’s supposed to meet Tobirama at the gates means there’s less of a chance something or someone will make him late and ruin his shot. Normally Kagami likes to enjoy the view when on the roofs, still amazed by the village even if it was built when he was young, but he’s too nervous to appreciate the scenery right now.

When he drops down at the gate he barely remembers the journey there at all. He slips through the small grouping of people linger near the gate to find Tobirama is already there. Kagami is certain he’s a few minutes early, but the likelihood of him ever beating _Tobirama Senju_ anywhere, no matter how early he is, is probably low. Fuck. What does he say? He was so busy worrying about bringing everything he didn’t think of what to do when he got here.

“Hey. Nice to see you here, you know, where we said we would meet. It’s not a surprise but it’s still nice. Would have been weird if you weren’t here,” Kagami rambles. He needs to stop himself before he says something spectacularly stupid. “You have the scroll? With the thing we’re moving. The one for the mission. The mission scroll,” he continues. Not off to a great start.

“Yes Kagami-san, I have it,” he states with an amused twitch of his lips. “It is also both nice and unsurprising to see you.” His tone is completely serious, but Kagami can see the look in his eyes. The one that says, ‘ _I know what you just said was stupid but I’m letting it pass because I think it’s funny_.’ Kagami would be upset, but he’ll gladly take funny over weird.

“Great! Let’s go then,” he cheers, “If we hurry we can be back for the weekend.” The trip should be a short two-day trip there, a quick drop off, then a two-day trip back. Long enough to admire Tobirama’s sculpted muscles uninterrupted and hopefully make a good impression, but not long enough for anything to go particularly wrong.

* * *

 

They’ve only just started the trek home, the village they were delivering too having disappeared from sight hours ago, when Kagami’s original assumption is proven wrong. The mission is in fact long enough for things to go wrong. Just as dusk is setting in Tobirama senses unknown ninja heading their way, following them as they rush through the trees.

“What do they want?”

“Uncertain. There is a reason this mission was given to a pair as high ranked as us, but it is strange to meet interference on the way back rather than the way there,” Tobirama answers quickly. “I intend to find out. When the come into sight I’m going to corner off two of them to question. I assume you can handle the rest?”

“Of course,” Kagami replies.

Things move rapidly after that. Five unmarked shinobi that seem to fairly high ranking themselves, at least by the way the hold themselves, catch up to them soon, as the pair deliberately slows their pace. In a movement that’s almost too fast for him to track, Tobirama cuts through one of their opponents sending him sprawling. The others begin to retreat back from his aggressive press, abandoning their comrade who’s bleeding profusely where he’s prone on the ground.

Kagami uses a quick shunshin to insert himself between the third attacker and the wo Tobirama has engaged.  He meets his chosen opponent in a scrape of steel and presses him back with more vigor than he might normally meet an unknown adversary. Tobirama thinks he’s high ranked, that he can handle this, and Kagami is determined not to prove him wrong at this point. Everything has been going so well. He’d even swear Tobirama almost laughed at one of his jokes once.

Now it may be possible that in his enthusiasm Kagami got a little ahead of himself. Sloppy, some might say. Don’t get him wrong he definitely won, because that other guy is dead and he is not, but there is one minor problem. He may, perhaps, be a tiny bit impaled. Just a little through the stomach. He really has had worse. Maybe.

Kagami braces himself against a tree and stares down at the sword in his stomach with his sharingan. It sure is in there. At least it isn’t bleeding that much with the weapon still jammed inside. There’s a rustling in the nearby foliage, small enough he only picked up on it with his sharingan. He whips his head around to look, shifting in the hopes he’ll find a more advantageous position despite the sword.

“Kagami-san your chakra is unsettled,” Tobirama greets a merging from the brush.

“Is that so?” he replies weakly.

“That is large enough to require treatment before we head back,” he observes. He strides the rest of the distance between them quickly. “I apologize for not being of any assistance during your fight. I should be able to heal it enough for us to get back,” he adds.

“Not your fault. You did enough taking care of the other three. I just got a bit unlucky,” he offers lightly. Kagami wraps his hand around the sword to begin yanking it out, before he can slide it out completely Tobirama’s larger hands cover his own and join his efforts.

The wound begins to knit itself closed. There is no cool feeling of healing chakra. Tobirama’s hands are still over top of his on the sword’s hilt. They stare at the wound in silence as it disappears, a quicker, cleaner heal than any medic. Kagami’s brain has short-circuited.

“I see,” Tobirama says blandly.

“What?” Kagami’s skin tingles where Tobirama’s touches it. It’s not unpleasant, just vaguely electric. He can almost hear the air humming between them.

“The cuts I received earlier also seem to be gone,” he adds thoughtfully. Pulling his hands away he directs Kagami to drop the sword, then steps even closer to him. “Are you upset?” he wonders. His shoulders are tense with what must be anticipation.

“No!” Kagami says with a jolt, coming back to himself. “Not at all! Surprised but not upset, what about you? Are you disappointed? Oh god you must be,” he begins to ramble. This should be a dream come true. _Is_ a dream come true. It’s just, now that it’s happened it feels like a mistake. Surely Tobirama is out of his league; _surely_ , he wants more than Kagami, who just got stabbed fighting one enemy Tobirama bested three of.

“Kagami, I have noticed-” He dropped the honorific is that good or bad? “-that you have an awful habit of fretting unnecessarily,” Tobirama says as he laces his fingers with Kagami’s. The tingling is back.

“You’re not disappointed?”

“No,” he says firmly. Then promptly leans down and kisses him. Kagami wills himself out of the remnants of his stupor in order to kiss back. He presses it deeper and closes the last scant inch between them. Contrary to what he believed when starting this mission getting stabbed is great, at least when it means finding out Tobirama is his soulmate in real-life and not just his frequent day dreams.

Tobirama pulls away, leaving him short of breath. “Let’s go set up camp. We can discuss this more after we report in tomorrow.” He spins on his heel and makes his way towards what Kagami imagines is a better spot to set up camp.

“Okay,” he calls after him, still mostly dazed. He’s never heard a sentence referencing mission reports sound sexy before. Camping next to Tobirama, _his soulmate_ , is going to be a true test of patience. “Maybe we should share a bedroll! In case it’s cold,” he suggests, eagerly jogging after Tobirama.


End file.
